The Figure Curse
by Kaggerz
Summary: Not A/U, Kagome buys a action figure for her brother, but little does she know that it's really a living hanyou put under a curse. Now, they must work together to break the curse and free the others and remember her past. Inu/Kag
1. Inuyasha lives!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa. *sniff*  
  
A/N: I know I should be working' on my other fic, but it hardly gets anymore reviews… -_-()  
  
!! EDIT- 4/2/04 : This chapter has been edited. I realized that I wrote it over a year ago, so my skills were still a little choppy.. which just makes me angry, so I had to fix it... !!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was walking in Wal-Mart after school with her younger brother, Souta. "C'mon sis! I wanna new action figure!" Kagome only sighed at his remark. Would she never get him home?  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry! I gotta study for a big algebra test!" Kagome replied. "Just you wait 'til YOU have to do algebra….I'm completely confused!" She ranted on while Souta ran down an isle in the toy section. Kagome sighed yet again as she followed him down to see a wide selection of action figures and model racecars.   
  
"Wow…. Look at how many they got!" She exclaimed in bewilderment as she started to look through them. "Batman…Spiderman…Actionman…What kind of a crappy name is 'Actionman' any way?" She said aloud as she peered through the masses of tiny figures in awe. She then glanced at her watch, her algebra test still on her mind. "Hurry up! I said I have to study and you're too slow! How long can it take to pick one out!? Just grab one!" She commanded.  
  
"You see how many there are! Okay well… This one!" Souta said as he triumphantly held up a box with a man in it.  
  
"Let's see," began Kagome as she took the toy from him. "It says here… Shikon hunter action figures… This one's Inu Yasha and he comes with his sword Tetsusaiga and this tree beside him…"  
  
" Hey! It's the God tree!" Souta cried out as he peered at the tiny tree inside the plastic. It had an arrow in it and vines around it, like a cocoon of vines.  
  
"What do you know…It is! Wow… Now they're making action figures out of legends…" Kagome said as she began to read the back of the box. "It says that you can put Inu Yasha in that vine-cocoon and put that arrow in a little indention in his kimono."  
  
"Legend? You mean that's the same Inu Yahsa from the legend!? Too cool! Sis! I gotta have him!" Souta cried out. Kagome could have sworn that she saw Inu Yasha's ears flatten back on his head when Souta yelled, but she decided she just needed more sleep.   
  
"Okay, Okay… He's just 1,000 yen anyway…" Souta jumped for the box, but she began to walk off while examining the new toy. He had platinum hair that was almost waist-length and shocking golden eyes that pierced through her soul. 'It almost looks like he can really see me…' She thought. He wore an old red kimono that was magic according to the silly legends of her grandfather. It was suppose to be fire-rat or whatever. The little toy stood about 6 inches tall. He had little silver dog-ears on top of his head, claws, and a tiny fang sticking out of his half-smirk. 'He's really kind of cute… Too bad he isn't real…' She thought with a slight blush.  
  
She decided to look more closely at him later as she walked to the checkout. She bought it while Souta cheered and they were off once again. She held the bag that contained the action figure in one hand and grabbed Souta's hand in her free one as she started off towards The Higurashi Shrine that they called their home.  
  
She made it there in no time at all and ran to her room to study. Souta went to his room and opened his Inu Yasha action figure up right away. He looked at it closely and his first thought was, 'Inu Yasha no ni-chan.. They've made figures in your likeness.. How cool is that?!' He ran his thumb along his kimono and long plastic hair, but stopped at his ears. 'Dog-ears.. I remember these..' He pulled the God tree from its confines in the box and set it up, but a piece of paper fell from it. "What this?" He said aloud as he opened it up.   
  
"Inu Yasha… An inu hanyou who fell in love with a powerful miko, Kikyou… Though he was to become human for her by use of the Shikon no Tama, which was a powerful jewel that the miko protected. If it fell in to the hands of a demon, it could have devastating effects and power it up, but if the jewel was to be used for good, it could be completely purified and vanish. This is why Kikyou wanted Inu Yasha to use the jewel to become human…So that it would be used for a good cause and it would vanish and she could live her life as a normal woman with Inu Yasha…   
  
"But a thief, Onigumo had fostered desires for the young miko, but was badly burned and confined to a cave, never to walk again. So he called forth youkai that devoured his body and he was reborn anew as a hanyou, Naraku… Onigumo had wanted to see the Shikon no Tama tainted with evil, so when he was reborn as Naraku, that desire and the desire for Kikyou still remained in his heart. Naraku took on both Kikyou and Inu Yasha's forms and turned them against each other. Thus, causing Inu Yasha to attack the village that the Shikon no Tama was held and Kikyou to seal him to a tree…The God tree… But Kikyou also perished that day, fore Naraku had dealt her a deadly wound and she was cremated with the Shikon no Tama."  
  
'Wow! Sounds rough! So that's the legend, ne? I never heard the whole story before..' Souta wondered as he checked the other side of the page… 'There's more!?'   
  
" But one way or another, though not for sure how, the Shikon no Tama resurfaced and was broken in a fight to get it back from a youkai. Inuyasha was freed after being sealed to the tree for 50 years and searched for the shards along with others who had faced many miseries in their pasts… Miroku the monk, Shippou the kitsune, and Sango the youkai exterminator soon teamed up with Inuyasha in the quest for the shards and united for a common cause… Kill Naraku…He was the source of their pain for one reason or another. But they weren't the only ones looking for the shards…Kouga the wolf youkai and several others joined in the hunt. Many youkai became enemies to Inuyahsa and the others, including their only siblings… Even the once dead miko, Kikyou was revived by an ogress, and even though she knew Naraku tricked them, she still wanted to take Inuyasha to hell with her."  
  
'That's all of it! Woah… Look's like I gotta collect them all! Now I have to convince Kagome to lend me some money…'  
  
"Souta!" Kagome called through his closed door.  
  
"What!?" He demanded as he looked up from Inu Yasha.  
  
"Dinner time!" Kagome called.  
  
"Oh boy!" Souta yelled as he scrambled to his feet. "Gomen, Inu Yahsa no ni-chan, but I'll play with you after dinner, okay?" Souta said to Inu Yasha as he ran out the door and downstairs to the kitchen. Kagome was already there eating on the steaks her mom had prepared. She smiled as they continued to eat and she began to talk about algebra until her brother 'had' to interrupt.  
  
"Gramps! You told us about the legend of Inu Yasha, right?"  
  
"Yes. About the 1,000 year old God tree and the hanyou pinned to it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Well you see he was pinned because his love thought he had betrayed her and attacked her, when it was really this evil demon, Naraku." Souta began to babble on about the legend and ended up having to do the dishes, while Kagome tuned out his blabber of the silly legend.  
  
"I never did get a closer look at that action figure…" Kagome said softly as she crept inside Souta's room and walked over to Inu Yasha. She knelt beside him and saw the paper depicting his life…His legend… She read it and tears soon threatened to break through the barriers as her heart clenched in sadness for this boy that in her mind, was only a legend… She picked up the tiny plastic tree that symbolized the one on the shrine grounds.   
  
"You never deserved to be stuck on a tree for fifty years…" She said softly as she choked back a sob for this poor boy and hurled the tree against Souta's bed. She saw his sword, Tetsusaiga, laying idolly to his side. She saw a bit of fur on the handle of the sword and she picked it up. She felt the fur and was surprised that it was fluffy and not plastic. She ran her finger along the tip of Tetsuigua and let out a small yelp when it nicked the side of her finger.   
  
"It's sharp!" She whispered hoarsely through her tears. She couldn't stop crying no matter what as she stared at Inu Yasha and sucked on her finger. It was just something about him... She felt a strong pull in her heart just looking at him and hearing about his story... Yet, she felt something was missing. A piece of the story.. A piece of what happened. She couldn't place why she felt this way or what it was, though.  
  
She picked him up gently with her free, unwounded hand, and held him to her gaze. "I don't even know you and I'm crying for you…Heck, you never even existed and I'm crying for you… What's gotten into me?" She choked out as she wiped her tears away angrily and stared at Inuyasha for a long time. To her, it looked like he was breathing and his amber eyes grew soft as he watched her cry. She frowned and decided she had just been studying too hard that night. She placed Inu Yasha down in a sitting position as she left Souta's room and headed for her own.  
  
Souta got there about a minute later and picked up Inu Yasha. He placed Tetsuigua in Inuyasha's hand and went to fetch his other action figures. Inu Yasha was always the hero. In one scene of Souta's, Batman had gone evil and kidnapped one of Kagome's stuffed cats. Inu Yasha, of course, killed Batman with his sword after a long battle and rescued the cat. Then the cat turned into Catzilla and tried to eat Inu Yasha, so he had to kill the cat too. Souta made sure to yank its head off for good measure and throw around the stuffing also.  
  
"Souta!" called Kagome through the door, as Souta was dancing a victory dance on the poor toy cat's remains. 'Uh oh.' He thought as he watched the door slowly open.  
  
"Souta, time for bed." Kagome said as she opened the door all the way to see Souta with the cat's head on the end of a pencil. "Ahh! What did you do to her!?" Kagome cried out as she leapt for the head and tackled Souta down. "You know better than to go through my stuff!" She cried out as she got him in a headlock and attempted to strangle him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sis. Me and Inu Yasha were just playing and it tried to eat him!" Souta defended.  
  
"None of your excuses! Toys can't move!" Kagome roared loud enough to get their mom in there to brake them up and force Souta to apologize.   
  
"Apology NOT accepted!" She screamed as she stomped back into her room and plopped down on her bed, the head of her stuffed cat still in her right hand.   
  
"I'll never understand her…" Souta sighed as he, himself got ready for bed. He looked at the God tree, but decided not to leave Inu Yasha pinned to it. He was his hero, and wouldn't be defeated by a mere tree. He laid Inu Yasha down on his nightstand beside his bed. "Tomorrow, I'll show you the real God tree…And you can go to school with me too…We'll have lots of great fun…" Souta yawned as he clicked off the light and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Kagome was now sitting at her desk once again. 'I should go to sleep…' She thought as she yawned. 'It's late and I have school tomorrow…And an algebra test!' She began to look at the book again, but found she couldn't concentrate without that toy's legend popping into her mind. It seemed so real…Like it really happened, though she couldn't put her finger on just why. Her mind drifted to all the things it does before she goes to bed.   
  
Her old life…  
  
Where they were a family…  
  
Before her father died..  
  
Now nothing was the same…  
  
And she couldn't remember part of her life...  
  
Her eyes watered at the last thought… Her mother had often asked her what could make her smile a gueniune smile again… She had just hid the sadness once more behind another fake smile and said, "But mother, nothing will every take away the pain." Then she watched in horror as her mother ran out of the room crying in her hands. Kagome had just looked on emotionless and blocked out the world. She never got over her father's death…The images would remain in her mind forever…  
  
…So she had withdrawn from the world…  
  
It seemed like something had happened to her.. Like a huge part of her was missing.. And to fill that void were memories of her father's death. But.. It felt as if her heart had been hollowed out and the very core stolen away by the wind..  
  
She hid behind a computer screen night and day in hopes that the pain would ease… She read stories and fanfics about her favorite anime'. She never chatted though… She never felt like talking to people… She became quiet and shy.  
  
Can you blame her? If you were in so much pain wouldn't you withdraw from the world and go into your shell? Wouldn't you regret being alive and sit and cry all night.  
  
Then Gramps took away her computer… They said she was hiding… They said she was addicted to the Internet… She just thought it eased the pain…  
  
She frowned at her thoughts as the tears broke free once again and traveled down her porcelain cheeks to trace her jaw line before hitting the ground. Once again she was crying…This pain she couldn't bear… She wanted someone to come and comfort her, yet she turned off her lamp and got into bed… The last thing she wanted to do was make anyone worry. She cried into her pillow, until a voice snapped her out of her fit.  
  
"What do you have to cry about…?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? I promise it gets better.  
  
Next Chapter Preview:  
  
"So you mean there's more like you?"  
  
"Yes." Inu Yasha replied. "We were put under a curse and I want you to help me, wench."  
  
"Wench!?" Kagome whispered back hoarsely. 


	2. Have you forgotten me?

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm Rumiko Takahashi?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"What do you have to cry about…?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up from her pillow, tears running down her face. She was shocked to see that tiny action figure standing in front of her bed. "Wha…?" She said as she rubbed her eyes, thinking it to be a trick of the dim moonlight shining from her window.  
  
"I said, what do you have to cry about?" Inuyasha said as he leapt gracefully up her bed and stood on her slightly bent knee. 'I must be seeing things!' Kagome thought as she reached out to touch him. She knocked him off balance and he tumbled down her leg.  
  
"You can…Move…?" She whispered, so her family wouldn't think she was talking to herself.   
  
"No, duh." He said as he climbed back on her knee. "Why were you crying back there anyway? Why are you so sad?" She looked in disbelief at him. 'A toy is asking me why I was crying…' She thought with her mind full of laughter.   
  
"Nothing… I always cry at night…It's nothing… How can you…move…?"  
  
"I'm not really a toy… I was shrunk down in a final battle… Let me start from there…"  
  
"Okay…" She said softly as she laid back and put him on her pillow; thinking it was all a dream.  
  
"Well you see, we had collected most of the remaining Shikon fragments and were at the final battle with our arch enemy, Naraku. He had most of the fragments and was a tough opponent. So, he got this magic powder on us, right when we defeated him. I can still hear his laughter in my ears! We watched him go into dust laughing… Saying we wasted our time and now we'd pay. Right when we got the fragment from his body, we shrunk to this size and a minor youkai minion of his trapped us in this underground preservation type thing. It had this errie mist to it that made us fall asleep for 500 years and seemed to even keep the human's bodies in tact… It preserved our age and everything… Even though, I and the other youkai could live for thousands of years, the humans managed to stay perfectly healthy and I know that, that mist was magic!" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"So you mean there's more like you?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha replied. "We were put under a curse and I want you to help me, wench."  
  
"Wench!?" Kagome whispered back hoarsely.   
  
"Yes, wench…Now do you accept or not? Cuz, I can always ask your brother…"  
  
"I'll help you, but… What of the others? How can we brake the curse anyway?" Kagome asked.  
  
" I think we can go to that thingy of yours where I was… What was it called?"  
  
"You mean a store?" She asked with a sweat-drop.  
  
"Yes, a store or whatever… My friends should be at stores..."  
  
"So, you're from a different time, you don't know anything about this era, and you have no place to stay…" Kagome asked with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, you did buy me, right?"  
  
"So you mean that this is now your home?" Kagome dryly asked.  
  
"Keh. I don't care! I just wanna get back to MY own size!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Fine, fine… yawn I need to go to sleep now, Inuyasha… I have a big algebra test tomorrow…" Kagome said.  
  
"Algebra… 'testou'… What in the seven hells is that!?" Inuyasha wondered while thinking, 'It's been a while since I heard those words…'  
  
"Geez… I'll explain it to you tomorrow… We'll try to figure out how to brake the curse tomorrow too." Kagome sighed as she drifted to sleep. Inuyasha listened until her breathing evened out. His eyes softened once more.   
  
'Has she really forgotten me?' He briefly wondered as she rolled over and pulled him to her. He was a little too close to her breasts for his comfort as he looked up at her face. 'I missed you, Kagome.' And with that thought, a single tear escaped his eye. Yes, the brave Lord Inuyasha cried…But he has reason to…  
  
His dreams were filled with nightmares…  
  
The memory of that fight…  
  
They stood around the clearing… Kagome at his side with her bow and arrow drawn, Shippou at her feet. Sesshoumaru was even there. It was the final battle…The final battle with Naraku… Inuyasha had Tetsuiaga drawn and ready to slice Naraku's head off. He charged at Naraku and Sesshoumaru charged beside him. Kouga appeared and kicked Kanna when she tried to reflect their attacks. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both swung and the same time and hit Naraku hard.   
  
Sango and Miroku were fighting with Kohaku. Sango drew back her boomerange and threw it at him gracefully. Kohaku dodged it no problem and landed in front of her with his chain sythe raised. He threw it at her and Miroku deflected it with his staff. Sango looked to her brother, tears streaming down her face as she knew what she had to do. She pulled out her sword and rushed him...Kohaku made no move to dodge it. Sango pinned him down, flipping him onto his back; tears still falling from her face.   
  
"Sango-chan! Don't do it!" Kagome yelled from her spot.   
  
"I have no other choice!" Sango yelled back as she raised the sword. 'You should be dead, Kohaku....This isn't you...You aren't this monster... I-I'm sorry, Kohaku....' She thought as she gulped down the lump forming in her throat and stabbed the sword into his back, the shikon fragment bouncing from him and landing in the grass beside them.   
  
Kohaku fell limp without the fragment to support his body...He couldn't live. Sango collasped onto her brother and sobbed. Naraku's demon minions came after her at this moment of weakness and Miroku tried to fight them off. Kagome fired an arrow into the masses, which angered them and the youkai came after her. She let out a shreik as she was lifted into the air by the youkai and thrown across the field.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed out as he ran after her, Kouga running beside him. Kagura sent some wind blades their way and they were held back as Kagome was flung from the field. "Kagome!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha howled as he tried to rush from the feild, only to have Naraku stand in his way. Inuyasha sliced Naraku with the kaze no kizu and that's when Naraku laughed and hit them with the powder that shrunk them to a small size.   
  
As Inuyasha shrunk the only thought was, 'Kagome...At least you weren't hit with the powder...I'm sorry I couldn't save you...I wish I had gotten to tell you how I really felt...' With that last thought, darkness overtook Inuyasha as he let out a small whimper.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up with the tiny figure clutched up against her. 'Was last night all a dream?' She wondered until she saw he had his eyes closed. "…Hey…" She whispered to Inuyasha. His eyes flickered open. "K..kagome?" He whispered in a half- asleep state.   
  
"Yeah…" Kagome said back as she looked at the clock. "Ahhh! It's 7:00! I'm gonna be late for school!!!" She jumped up and ran into her closet to quickly get dressed. She quickly emerged with her school uniform on and grabbed her backpack.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt from the bed, into her bag.  
  
"No. I can't take you with me." Kagome said as she attempted to pull him out. He clutched the inside of her bag with his claws.  
  
"I'm coming with you, wench! You have to help me break the curse after this 'school' thing of yours!" Inuyasha shouted back and she released her grip on him.  
  
"Fine!" She yelled out as she ran down the stairs and out the door without breakfast. She made it to school soon, but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Higurashi!" It was Hojo.   
  
"Hi Hojo-kun." She replied as she turned around to wave to him. Inuyasha heard this boy talking to her and tried to peer out of her bag. He finally got to the point where he could see the boy.  
  
'It's that boy that asked her on dates all the time!' He thought angrily.  
  
"Higurashi, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Hojo asked.  
  
"I don't think so..." She began as Inuyasha scrambled to get out of her bag and attack Hojo, but only succedded in falling out of her bag. Kagome noticed this and turned around quickly to catch him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, Higurashi....You collect those too? I was hoping you did..." Hojo started as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small figurine. It was a kawaii little kitsune. He had his rusty, red hair pulled back in a ponytail and had a tail almost as big as he was.Hojo held him between his fingers and smiled proudly as he handed it to Kagome. "Here you go....It said it's name was Shippou....He lost his parents to Thunder youkai, and traveled with that one you have there." Hojo said.  
  
'Shippou...' Inuyasha thought as he wondered how hard it would be to find the rest of his friends in this large city....But then again....They could be outside the city in other towns or countrys....There's no telling how far they could've ended up!  
  
"He's so kawaii! Arigotou, Hojo-kun!" Kagome said brightly as she put Shippou in the palm of her hand and listned to the bell ring. "I'm gonna be late! I'm sorry Hojo-kun, we'll talk later!"  
  
She ran into the school and sat at her desk where she looked down at the small kitsune in her palm. Inuyasha jumped over to that hand and nudged Shippou. "INUYASHA!" Shippou cried out as he lundged himself into Inuyasha's waist and began to cry. Inuyasha blushed and tried to push him away to no avail. He finally prodded him with a claw until he got his attention. "Hn?" Shippou looked towards the direction that Inuyasha pointed and saw Kagome's face.  
  
"K-k-kagome...." Shippou breathed out as he looked up at her with teary, disbeliveing eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again....  
  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: sry it took so long to get out... I've been busy lately... and I....I kind of forgot about this fic.... Gomen nasai... 


	3. The void in my heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-chan.... *runs off crying*  
  
A/N: Okay, I got reviews, so I decided to write another chapter... And as for why Kagome lost her memories.... Well, you'll just have to wait.... I have lots of plans for this fic!   
^_^() Oh, and by-the-way, this isn't AU anymore... I changed my mind in the last chapter... I think it's more fun to continue off the original story line! ^.^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Figure Curse  
  
:: Ch. 3 ::  
"K-k-kagome...." Shippou breathed out as he looked up at her with teary, disbeliveing eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again...."  
  
Kagome blinked down at her hand and the tiny kitsune figure that just spoke. "Do I know you...?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome...How could you forget me after all the time we spent together!? You were like a mother to me!" Shippou wailed, but Inuyasha put a stop to this with a bonk on the head. "Inuyasha! What was that for!"  
  
Inuyasha growled...He didn't want to reveil to Kagome that she had a past life... He knew it would be hard for her to understand and she'd probably think he was lying.  
  
"Take your seats, class." The teacher's monotone voice rang through the room as everyone sat down in silence. Kagome put Inuyasha and Shippou back into her bag.  
  
"We'll talk later..." She softly whispered and turned her attention on the teacher.  
  
~~~~~~Inside her bag....  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome!?" Shippou harshly whispered.  
  
"I don't know! She's forgotten the past! She's forgotten us!" Inuyasha harshly whispered back.  
  
"H-how...? H-h-how could s-she forget...me...?" Shippou seemed to ask himself as his voice cracked. Shippou turned away from Inuyasha, his eyes full of tears at the thought of loosing his mother again. "When we finally meet again....She forgets everything..." Shippou whispered under his breath as the tears made their way down his face.  
  
"Stop crying... I'll find a way to make her remember if it kills me." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Really? How...?" Shippou asked curiously as he began to wipe his tears away.  
  
"I'll find a way!" Inuyasha snapped as he sat down cross-legged and stuck his arms in his sleeves. 'I have to find a way... Kagome... I'll find a way that you'll remember me... I promise when I get to my own size I'll protect you like before... I promise, Kagome..' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts when Shippou grabbed his hair. "It's so hard and stiff..." he stated as he pulled on it.   
  
Inuyasha reached over and felt his own hair. Shippou was right.. It felt like plastic... His kimono was stiff too. Inuyasha licked his hand and smoothed out a piece of hair to test his new theory. Sure enough, as soon as water came in contact with it, it went back to it's usual state.  
"So, it was the magic powder and mist that made everything so stiff... It washes out easily..." Inuyasha said more to himself than to Shippou.  
  
"We'll just find a stream later then." Shippou said. Inuyasha just shrugged and nodded as he yawn boredly and waited for Kagome to be done with school, as his thoughts of the last battle ran in overdrive in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At lunch Kagome had managed to slip some tiny bites of food into her bag for her two "new" friends. Soon afterwards, school was out and she walked along to the shrine. Inuyasha and Shippou looked out of her bag and began to climb up her shortly after. The got on her shoulders and hid in her hair from the people walking by.   
  
Soon, Kagome's three friends were at her side. "Hey Kagome-chan!" They all greeted her at once.  
  
"Hey guys!" she returned with a smile.  
  
"You seem to be catching up quite well." Eri stated. "You feeling better?"  
  
"I told you guys, I don't remember being sick..." Kagome said.  
  
"I know, Kagome-chan... You were always out of school so much suddenly for being sick... Then the last illness you caught had you knocked out for days..." Yuka reminded her.  
  
"But, I still don't see how I could have been sick! I mean, I must had been attacked, cuz I had a concusion and straches all over my body!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's just so confusing! I wish I knew what happened!"  
  
"You fell down the well house stairs and into the Bone Eater's Well, that's what happened!" Yuka yelled to Kagome. "I still don't know what you were doing going into that place in your condition either!"  
  
Kagome just shook her head... The people had been telling her this for weeks...But, it didn't feel right... It felt as if she should remember something important... As if her heart was being pulled into two and emptied out. She needed to find the piece to fill the void... She needed to complete her heart... But she didn't know how to do this when she didn't know what was missing in the first place.   
  
"...and you lost most of your memories of what had happened in like the last year!" Yuka finished. It seems that's the only part Kagome heard of Yuka's rambalings since she had zoned out.  
  
"Kagome-chan...?" Eri began, " Are you okay...?"  
  
"I'm fine..." She tiredly stated. "Just...fine..."  
  
She finsihed her walk back to the shrine and flopped down on the bed, forgetting all about Inuyasha and Shippou in her hair. When she hit the bed, they flew out and landed beside her head. "What's your problem, wench!?" Inuyasha shouted irratably at her.  
  
"Sorry..." came the muffled reply.  
  
Shippou pulled on a strand of her hair. "Kagome...? What did the girls mean by you lost your memories? What happened...?"  
  
Kagome pulled herself slightly off the bed, so that her head was cradled in her arms and she was lying on her stomach. "I'm not really sure myself... You see, they say I was really sick and walked into the well house in a delerious state. Then, I fell down the stairs and into the dry well. I'm not really sure myself, but somehow I don't believe this... Something in my mind tells me it's not true. I was found kinda beat up in the bottom of the well."  
  
"Why don't you believe it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well... It feels like something's missing... More like someone... It feels as if I'm missing a piece of my heart. Like I left it behind somewhere..." Kagome said sadly.  
  
Shippou fell asleep, curled up in Kagome's hair as she talked... Her scent had calmed him and her gentle voice was a lullaby he had greatly missed.  
  
"Why did you say that you always cry at night?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Well... You'll think I'm weird of something... But I have these dreams of being somewhere else... By someone's side, with them protecting me... But I usually cry at night because the person seems so real, even if I never clearly see them in my dreams... It feels as if I once knew them... As if I'm suppose to be somewhere, and remember something..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly... He knew the only person like that was him... Kagome just didn't remember him... And he wondered what would happen if she never did...  
  
"Now, if you excuse me... I have to be studying..." Kagome trailed off as her brother tackled open her door.  
  
"Where's my Inuyasha figure!?" he yelled out as he looked around her room. "I know you have him!"  
  
"Hey!! Get out of my room!" Kagome screamed out, but Souta saw Inuyasha on the bed and ran to him.  
  
"So you did have him! I knew it!" Souta exclaimed as he picked Inuyasha up by the waist and ran out of the room to play with him. Kagome watched him go and sighed. At least this way she'd get some studying done. She smiled breifly down at the sleeping kitsune and picked him gently up. She wasn't really sure about what was going on...She even thought she might had gotten so sick that she started to hallucinate. But this all seemed so familliar... It seemed just so right. She picked Shippou gently up and began to wod some tissues into a ball. Then, she placed him on top of them like a makeshift bed and smiled warmly one last time down at him before she began her studying.  
  
That night at dinner she got a little bit for her new youkai companions and brought it to them in her room. Souta went to bed early and Inuyasha was able to sneak out of his room. Now, both youkai stayed in her room as she waited for her bath water to finish running. Inuyasha seemed deep in thought as he replayed what Souta had said when he left to play with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback...  
  
Souta looked into the face of his former hero. "Hi there, Inuyasha-no-nichan... I haven't seen you in so long... You look so real... Like you did before..." At this point Inuyasha was confused. "I remember you....Even though Kagome doesn't... I never forgot... Though I'm not really sure how she did. All I know is that she's always depressed and sad... We found her in that well... Something must've happened to her on the other side. But, something must've happened to you too, cuz you never came back for her... I miss her smile; it's always a forced one now...Never a true one... Even I can see something's wrong... I just wish you were here to help her..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback...  
  
Inuyasha shook his head to clear it. Then Shippou jumped on his head. "Since Kagome's running a bath, why not do the water thing to get her hair and clothes soft?"   
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah." he said quietly as he ran towards the bathroom. Kagome got up when she saw him move and ran after him.  
  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" She asked softly, so as not to wake the family and have them think she was crazy. There was no school tomorrow since it was a Sunday, so she didn't have to go to bed early. When she got to the bathroom,Shippou on the shoulder, Inuyasha was standing on the edge of the bath tub, about to jump in. "Don't drown yourself!" she called to him as he jumped in. A strange light shone from the water as nothing could prepare her for what happened next. In the tub, sat Inuyasha... Only... He was at his normal size. He smirked and looked down at himself and then to Kagome's shocked expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth wide open. Then her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted. Inuyasha jumped from the tub, dripping wet, and caught Kagome against his chest before her head hit the ground.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: yay! Inuyasha's at full size again! ^___________^ review and I'll update sooner! You saw how fast I got this one out just because I got a few reviews! 


	4. The Voice calling out to me

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inu-chan... But I do have a have a birthday coming up in 3 weeks! ^.^;; Maybe I'll get him then!  
  
A/N: I'll try to update as much as possible this week (depending on how many reviews I get) because I'm going to the Chibicon2k3 in Madison. Alabama! ^_^ Anyone else going? I'll be the girl in the boy-type Ranma t-shirt standing/walking around with another girl that has the girl-type Ranma shirt on... We already decided that.. ;;. If you're going, tell me and I'll keep an eye out for ya! ^.^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" She asked softly, so as not to wake the family and have them think she was crazy. There was no school tomorrow since it was a Sunday, so she didn't have to go to bed early. When she got to the bathroom,Shippou on the shoulder, Inuyasha was standing on the edge of the bath tub, about to jump in. "Don't drown yourself!" she called to him as he jumped in. A strange light shone from the water as nothing could prepare her for what happened next. In the tub, sat Inuyasha... Only... He was at his normal size. He smirked and looked down at himself and then to Kagome's shocked expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth wide open. Then her eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted. Inuyasha jumped from the tub, dripping wet, and caught Kagome against his chest before her head hit the ground.  
  
*******************  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The voice in her dreams... The muffled sound, almost a growl,filled with worry...  
  
Worry for her...  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
It almost sounds like Inuyasha now that she thought about it... But it couldn't be him, this voice had been in her dreams since her accident in the well...  
  
"Kaaaaagome!!"  
  
The voice always grew more desperate. Blackness was all around her; the only thing she heard was the voice. Then she hit something, although felt no pain in her dreams. Then an image formed. A small clearing with trees all around it. It was night and she couldn't make out anything clearly.  
  
A woman's outline...  
  
Who was she? Why was she dressed in traditional miko garb?  
  
"Girl..." The woman spoke, but her voice seemed to not reach Kagome... She couldn't make it out clearly and she was dizzy.   
  
Then something was shot at Kagome...  
  
Something radiating pink light.  
  
A miko's arrow...  
  
Kagome gasped and jerked back to try to avoid it.  
  
But... She only succeeded in tripping in an old well.  
  
The Bone Eater's Well...  
  
"Kagome!!"   
  
The man's voice echoed through the well...  
  
Suddenly, images formed in her mind; as if like flashbacks...  
  
She took in a sharp breath. 'Inuyasha...' She thought as she saw them. The first one was of Inuyasha hugging her. That was when he pushed her into the well and took the shikon shards to keep her from coming back. Next, she saw herself running up to Inuyasha and hugging him when she got back. She saw many times Inuyasha had saved her, she saw Shippou in some of them too...But the rest of the people were just faceless shadows.  
  
She finally knew who had been missing this whole time...  
  
She still wasn't sure what happened, but at that moment she didn't care... She finally knew the person missing from her life; the person she needed to be whole once more.  
  
...Inuyasha...  
  
After she saw him at full size again, she remembered. Inuyasha...Inuyasha had been there for her always; he had saved and protected her...  
  
She remembered him...She still lacked some memories, but she remembered some of the love she felt for him...  
  
More flashbacks occured...  
  
She saw him draping his kimono over her in a battle...She saw him transforming into a full youkai when Tetsuagia was knocked away... She saw herself 'sitting' him... She saw some of the many times she rode on his back... She saw the time he first turned human before her and layed his head in her lap, telling her she smelt nice...She saw herself stradling his waist, trying to get his kimono jacket off to check for injuries after the Yura battle...  
  
Then she saw herself crying in front of the God Tree...  
  
She wasn't sure why...She just saw a shadow like the others by Inuyasha.. That memory seemed blurry to her.  
  
Then she knew she loved Inuyasha.. She remembered all the times he looked out for her and how protected she felt... She only wished she could remember if he felt the same way...  
  
"Kagome!!"   
  
She now reconized this dream voice... Inuyasha's voice. He was the one calling to her for months...Ever since her accident with the well.  
  
Yet, she still wasn't sure what happened... But right now she didn't care.  
  
Warmth...  
  
She suddenly felt warm and protected and gave into the feeling to relax and relive some memories through her mind's eye.  
  
**************  
  
Inuyasha held her to his chest, his kimono dripping water all over the floor. His splashing had caused her Gramps and mother to wake up. Souta remained alseep since he was a pretty heavy sleeper.  
  
"You!" Gramps exclaimed in wonder. "It's you!"  
  
"Glad to see you remember me..." Inuyasha said blankly.  
  
"But how...?" Her mother questioned. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and leaned up against the wall, shoving Shippou into his kimono as he did so. Then he told them about the final battle and Kagome flying from the clearing and them shrinking. Then he told of the fact that water made them return to normal size... Or at least a large quantity of water.   
  
Somehow as he told his tale, they all ended up sitting in the living room. Inuyasha sat on the floor with Kagome in his lap, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"She forgot about me..." He softly stated as he brushed a little of her hair away from her face.  
  
Her Gramps nodded. "We found her beat up at the bottom of the well... She didn't know anything about you or her travels to the feudal era, so we told her that she had been really sick. We didn't want to confuse her or make her sad over what happened to you. We thought you might be dead or something since you never came back to get her... It's been months since then though... But she only seemed sadder without her memories of time-travel. She remembered her father's death more vividly it seemed and became really depressed. She withdrew herself and lived on the computer, claiming it was a better life than her real one. I took it away and prayed for you to come back every night so we could see her smile again..."  
  
Inuyasha looked down sadly at Kagome. Then Kagome's mother spoke up. "Inuyasha, your kimono's wet... Why not have me dry it for you? I think we have some clothes here we were keeping for you in the past. You know, some jeans and t-shirts in case you came by to visit."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks..." he mumbled.  
  
After he laid Kagome down on her bed, he changed into some boxers and a t-shirt; you know, to sleep in. His kimono was put into the dryer. Inuyasha dropped Shippou into a box of tissues as he walked by them. He didn't want Shippou to bother Kagome when she woke up. Plus, he wanted a little time to himself with Kagome. He went into her room and tucked her in the covers. Then, he laid down on the bed beside her as she tossed a bit, whimpering. He wrapped on arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Kagome..." She instantly stopped wiggling around and laid back into him. Her own voice seemed to drift to him, though it was tired.  
  
"...Inuyasha..."  
  
***************  
  
Kagome woke up to the feeling of warmth. She was greeted by silver hair as she awoke. 'What the...?" She thought as she blinked and tried to pull away. An arm tigthened around her waist and she was pulled closer into a male chest. 'Inuyasha...' She thought. He looked down into her hazel eyes with concern.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked softly. His eyes looked like they were searching her soul.  
  
"I'm fine, Inuyasha... Now I'm fine...Everything is okay now... It was -you- all along..."  
  
"What? Who was me?" He asked, confused.  
  
"The voice in my dreams... The man calling for me... It was -you-..."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha... I remember... I remember you, Inuyasha."  
  
"You do..?" He asked in surpise.  
  
"Yes... Not everything... But I remember you..." her eyes began to water. "Inuyasha!" She cried out as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. "I...never knew how much I...I missed you... Until last night... when I remembered... Then I knew what had been missing... Oh, Inuyasha!" She cried out again as she tightened her grip on him.  
  
He looked down at her with soft golden eyes. "Kagome..." he said so low it sounded like a growl and vibrated through her body. "It's okay... I'm here.. I promise I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Still though, she kept her face buried in his chest.  
  
"Kagome?" He said after she had calmed down a bit.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you remember anyone else?"  
  
"Not really... I can remember Shippou's face in a few memories, but nothing really about him... And everyone else was blurred and shadowy. I couldn't make them out well, nor reconize their voices..."  
  
"It'll come back to you..."   
  
" I hope so.."  
  
She was still curled into his chest, a simple blanket around them. His chin rested on her head. She remembered... She remembered that she loved him... He didn't know that she loved him of course, but he was still happy to be remembered.  
  
He looked down at the small girl in his arms and thought one thing.  
  
'My Kagome is back.'  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but I had to get it out because I have alot of homework tomorrow... Meaning that I didn't do it tonight and will have to do it tomorrow cuz it's due Wed. Remember to r&r and tell me how I'm doing...Suggestions are welcome and I don't even care if you flame me... I got flamed plenty of times on 'Crimson Snow' cuz I killed off Kouga, so flames don't bother me... But, all flames will be used to torture Fluffy... (Like I'd torture Inu-Chan with them! Keh!) 


	5. The fluffy ears and shadowed memories of...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan.... But hey....I'll own his kimono one day... One day.... .  
  
A/N: I think I'm catching a cold...(Nodo-sissy, it's all -your- fault!!) So, I decided to update... I always write my best stuff when I'm sick... Like Crimson Snow... I plotted it and wrote most of it while I was really sick... And it's like my best fanfic. (and my fav of all the ones I wrote...though I don't remember much about it anymore... I need to re-read it...)  
Spolier Warning for this chapt...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was still curled into his chest, a simple blanket around them. His chin rested on her head. She remembered... She remembered that she loved him... He didn't know that she loved him of course, but he was still happy to be remembered.  
  
He looked down at the small girl in his arms and thought one thing.  
  
'My Kagome is back.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome groaned and tried to turn over, but was held down once again. Inuyasha still was holding her protectively. 'Inuyasha...So it wasn't a dream... He's really here...' Her eyes watered in tears of happiness for seeing him again, but she quickly brushed them away. After a lot of wiggling and prying, she was finally able to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. She decided she needed to take a shower, since she didn't get to take her bath yesterday. When she opened the bathroom door, however, she was greeted by a flying kitsune, now at his normal size too.   
  
"Shippou-chan..." She whispered as he hugged her tightly.   
  
"Good morning, Kagome!!" He greeted warmly.  
  
"Good morning." She returned. "I take it you jumped into the water too?"  
  
"Hai" he replied.  
  
Kagome smiled and pushed him out the door. "I'm going to take a shower now. Go get some breakfast or watch TV until I get done."  
  
"Okay!" He replied cheerfully. Then, his eyes lost their shine for a second. "Kagome.... You don't remember me yet do you?"  
  
Her smile kind of faultered as she looked down into his sad eyes. "No... I'm sorry, Shippou-chan..."  
  
He shook his head. "It's not your fault...But... You remember Inuyasha, ne?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I heard you guys talking last night..."  
  
"Oh... Well, I've gotta take my shower, Shippou-chan..." She said as she softly smiled and closed the door.  
  
Shippou just sighed and looked at the door with sad eyes. 'Even the way she says my name... I can tell she doesn't know me anymore..."  
  
*************  
  
Inuyasha awoke shortly after Kagome did. He followed her to the bathroom and watched Shippou and her converse. He smiled at the fact that she remembered him...  
  
Sure, she didn't remember -everything- in graphic detail, but it's still the concept that she remembered. He watched Shippou walk by in such a daze, that he didn't see Inuyasha standing there.   
  
Then he noticed his firerat kimono hanging on the doorframe of the hall closet. He picked it up and went into Kagome's room to change.  
  
************  
  
Kagome laid back in the steaming hot water. She had decided to take a bath instead of a shower. Her dreams kept replaying in her head. Then the dream she had after she had awoken in Inuyasha's arms came back to her. When she had drifted back to sleep with her protector holding her.  
  
The Dream (in Kagome's POV)  
  
I was running...  
  
From what I'm not sure... I just knew I had to get out of there...  
  
His face...Those sad golden orbs searching my soul... His lips pursed together as if he wanted to say something... His ears alert, yet flat all in one... That sad look on his face as he looked at me, as if saying he was sorry...  
  
I couldn't take that face so I ran!  
  
That girl... That girl in the miko garb from my other dream was there... They were embracing... And I was hiding... He promised to protect her...  
  
He seemed to love her...  
  
But I was sure her had some kind of feeling for me...  
  
Next thing I knew, everything went bright... I remember hating that girl... The woman in his arms... I hated her, and I hated myself for that.  
  
Then I was standing in front of the Goshinboku... I saw memories of meeting Inuyasha there... My eyes watered and I fell to my knees crying.  
  
It should've been me...It shold've been me in his arms...  
  
I sobbed on the ground and remember faintly of somehow getting back to Inuyasha and asking to stay with him... It all was so...  
  
Automatic...?  
  
I did it because I loved him... I -needed- to be near him... I had to!  
  
So we walked hand-in-hand along a path. We both smiled, yet I felt a pain in my heart over that woman... Inside myself, in a small portion of my mind, I heard a faint whisper/plea in my own voice...  
  
'Don't leave me for Kikyo, Inuyasha.... Please don't leave me...'  
  
End Dream (Return to normal POV)  
  
"Kikyo....?" She whispered to herself as she got out of the water and began to dress.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome's mother had breakfast ready by the time Kagome got dressed. When she got there, she already saw Inuyasha and Shippou eating without her at the table. Inuyasha, of course, ate like it had been years since his last meal... Actually, it has... So maybe it was okay for him to act that way...  
  
Kagome ate with more manners than the two youkai and looked over at Inuyasha when she was done. "We need to go shopping." She stated. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We need to find your friends and get you some more clothes too..."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha snorted as he got up and put a baseball cap over his ears.   
  
"Kagome! Can I go too?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shippou-chan... Just stay here and play with Souta, okay?"  
  
'The Kagome I knew would've let me go...' He thought bitterly. "Okay, Kagome..." He sulked. 'I miss Kagome...'  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk down the street to the store. Kagome's mind was filled with questions...   
  
Such as:  
  
'Who's Kikyo?'  
  
'What does -she- have to do with Inuyasha?'  
  
'What am I to Shippou?'  
  
'Does Inuyasha care about me?'  
  
'What were the others like...? And how many of them are there?'  
  
She snapped from her thoughts as Inuyasha leaned down and looked her in the eye. "What is it?" She asked, surpised.  
  
"Why do you keep zoning out? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Just thinking..."  
  
"Well...If you need to say something...I'm here..."  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha..."  
  
*********  
  
They soon made it to the store. Kagome drug Inuyasha through the isles and went to the toy section. "Let's see.. You were hanging over here...so maybe there's some more..."   
  
They didn't find anymore in this store or the next two stores... So, they decided to look for Inuyasha some clothes. They looked through racks of clothes and shoes. When Inuyasha crouched to look through some jeans, his cap hit a self and came off. Kagome stared for a while at his furry, white dog-ears as they twitched and sprung from their flattened position to an alert one. They twitched again momentarilly as he bent down further to pick up the hat.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop staring at them... They looked so adorable and kawaii... She zoned out as memories flooded into her head of the first time she met Inuyasha...The first time she felt his ears, too... Then, to many times when she would breifly tweak or pull them. She felt the urge to touch them now and lifted her hand slowly....  
  
He put on the cap before she could touch them... She retracked her hand and shrugged to herself.... 'Some other time then...' She thought as she looked through some more t-shirts.  
  
When they were done, they walked out with bags of clothes. There were about 12 t-shirts, 7 pairs of jeans, a few pairs of socks, and a pair of tennis shoes.  
  
****************  
  
They were back at the shrine now. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, still in kimono, sitting alert on her bed and looking directly at her as she tried to study for the History test tomorrow.  
  
"What?" He asked as he saw her look back at him.   
  
'I can't study with you staring at me like that...' She thought to herself as she just shrugged and muttered, "Nothing.."  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who was....uhh.. Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. "You remember her?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Not really... I just remember the name... What was she to you?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'what was she to me'?"  
  
"Friends? Enemies?"  
  
"Uhh....Hard to say..."  
  
"....Lovers...?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened visably and opened his mouth to answer. "No... She was..."  
  
Shippou appeared in the room suddenly. "Kikyo was once Inuyasha's lover...But she died with him and then she got brought back to life with gravesite soil and part of your soul, Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the kit.   
  
"Part of my soul..?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Yeah... you were her reincarnation... You two looked alot alike, except you have warm eyes and a good scent... She smelled of death and had cold, uncaring eyes." Shippou answered.  
  
Inuyasha growled louder.  
  
"I was her reincarnation?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome gew silent as she mulled over the new peices of information carefully. Her eyes glazed over as another memory hit her.   
  
Memory (Kagome's POV)  
  
I was tied to a tree...   
  
That woman was there... But she was just a faint shadow... I couldn't make her out very well and her voice sounded distant.  
  
Inuyasha, however, was loud and clear... He didn't see me at all, though... No matter how much I called to him, he didn't see me...  
  
The woman suddenly kissed him and I felt my heart wrench. They embraced... I called for him louder...  
  
She tried to drag him to hell... She was pure evil... I tried to take back my soul somehow...  
  
Then...  
  
Inuyasha finally heard my voice... He severed the soul-snatchers and kneeled before me... But, I felt like crying... It felt as if he had been taken away from me...  
  
Kikyo flew away via the soul-snatchers....  
  
End Memory (Normal POV)  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his face inches from hers. She jerked away as she came back into reality. "What is it?" He asked. Kagome looked around to see Shippou gone.   
  
"Where's Shippou?" She asked.  
  
"He went to sleep in Souta's room...Now, what's wrong? Why do you keep zoning out like that?"  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
"Kagome..." he growled. "You know you can tell me anything... Now...What's wrong?"  
  
"I remembered the time Kikyo kissed you...And I was tied up... She really was your lover, ne?"  
  
"Once... But that Kikyo is dead now... That walking shell is not her..."  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"...No... What's with the sudden questions like this?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Kagome... Are you sure you're okay?" For the first time in a while, Inuyasha seemed really worried... She wasn't acting right.  
  
"Yeah... Just a bit tired right now.." She closed her history book.. History came naturally to her anyway, it was her best subject.  
  
"Well, go to bed then..." Inuyasha said in a commanding, yet soft manner.  
  
"I will..." She trailed off as she got up and grabbed her pajammas. "If you turn around so I can get ready for bed."  
  
Inuyasha 'Keh'd' and turned around with his trademark scowl and his arms up his kimono sleeves.  
  
"Okay." She said once she was ready. She walked over and sat beside him. The bed creaked under the extra weight and she watched Inuyasha's ears twitch. She reached a hand up and began to rub his ears. He almost backed away and told her to stop it...But...  
  
It felt too good to tell her to stop. He slightly turned his head so she wouldn't she the ear-to-ear grin that was plastered on his face. He growled softly in a manner almost like a purr and closed his eyes contently as he drifted to sleep right there sitting up. She giggled softly and yawned as she slipped into bed and looked over at his face that held a goffy smile. She giggled again as she pulled him down beside her, pulling his legs up onto the bed and wrapping a blanket around him before she cuddled up into his back.  
  
He rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled into his chest and drifted to sleep herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay... It got a bit waffy and fluffy on me... I couldn't help it... My mind is like..On vacation or something... . I -had- to make happy moments...Before I bring in the angst... If you've read some of my stories... I'm a big fan of angst...But don't worry, all my fanfics always turn out okay in the end. ^.^;;  
  
Til next time,  
  
Ja matta!!!  
  
P.S: By-the-way, I couldn't help the ear fluff scene... I love Inu-chan's ears... Just ask Nodo-sissy... . She'll tell you about my -very- unhealthy obsession with Inuyasha's ears... *coughs* 


End file.
